Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol
by picardia
Summary: Todos sufrimos con las muertes de los caídos durante la batalla de Hogwarts. Y Dennis Creevey no es la excepción, el perdió a su hermano: Colin, un joven de dieciséis años que dejó su vida en la campo de batalla defendiendo sus ideales...


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, solo la idea es mia.

Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, tanto que no me di cuenta hasta que fue tarde. Las lágrimas aún caen por mis mejillas cuando lo recuerdo y, sinceramente, no creo que alguna vez dejen de hacerlo.

El sol se empeña en iluminar la habitación a pesar de que he cerrado las cortinas y el calor es sofocante, cualquiera que me viese aquí encerrado seguramente pensaría que estoy loco, y tal vez así es.

Su voz aún resuena en mis odios como si estuviera a mi lado: —¡Dennis despierta! ¡Tenemos que salir, ahora!

Cierro los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, pero esto es peor, ya que las imágenes de aquella noche vienen a mi mente.

Su rostro asustado, su cuerpo tembloroso; me saca de la cama sin cuidado alguno y me arrastra hasta la sala común, a penas me da tiempo a tomar mi varita y ponerme los zapatos. Todo es un revuelo: chicos corriendo por doquier, algunas niñas llorando y los prefectos tratando de imponer orden. Mi hermano me sujeta firmemente de la mano, como cuando éramos pequeños y teníamos que cruzar una calle peligrosa, una alumna de quinto nos dice con aparente calma que tenemos que abandonar el castillo porque el Innombrable y sus mortífagos lo están atacando. Ese anuncio solo empeora las cosas; cuando llegamos al vestíbulo puedo oír a McGonagall dando una especie de discurso, pero no me detengo a prestarle atención, nuestro grupo se dirige hacia otro destino; Colin sigue caminando a mi lado, todavía sujetando mi mano y guiándome entre la multitud. De repente siento como sus dedos resbalan y, por primera vez, siento auténtico temor; me pongo en puntas de pies para ver mejor pero no lo encuentro, la caravana me empuja y entonces oigo su voz: —¡No tengas miedo Dennis, aquí estoy!

Trato de acercármele pero no puedo ir en contra de la corriente.

—¡Adelántate, nos encontraremos afuera!

Le hago caso, a pesar de que algo me dice que vuelva junto a él.

Llegamos a un pasillo del séptimo piso al que nunca le he prestado mucha atención, entramos en una sala lo bastante grande como para albergar a todos y, en fila, vamos pasando por un túnel que desemboca en una pequeña sala. Allí hay un hombre que nos hace salir a la calle; el aire fresco de la noche me da de lleno en la cara refrescándome, y el cielo estrellado y la luna son lo único que nos ilumina. Desde lejos se oyen los sonidos de la batalla que se está librando en el castillo y eso me hace reaccionar, ¡soy un tonto! Corro hacia Cabeza de Puerco con la varita lista para atacar, pero alguien me detiene y me obliga a volver a la calle; grito, lloro, imploro que me dejen ir, mas nadie me escucha. Solo puedo quedarme ahí sentado, esperar que todo salga bien y que Colin aparezca de un momento a otro.

No lo soporto, abro los ojos, rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y los seco con el dorso de mi mano. Me levanto y camino por la habitación, su habitación. Llevo todo el verano encerrado aquí, asegurándome de que nadie entre y cambie las cosas de lugar, porque se que a él no le gusta que lo hagan. Su cámara descansa sobre la mesita de luz, junto al autógrafo de Harry Potter (sí, después de tantos intentos, lo consiguió) y una fotografía mágica en la que estamos los dos en los jardines del colegio. En realidad, todas las paredes están tapizadas con sus fotografías, algunas de cuando éramos unos niños y ni siquiera sospechábamos que aquello que podíamos hacer era magia, y otras más recientes, que muestran al adolescente alegre de tan solo dieciséis años.

Es injusto, muy injusto, Colin, al igual que muchos otros, no merecía morir. Tenía toda una vida por delante, planes y sueños que cumplir, metas que alcanzar...

Y, sin embargo, no lo podrá hacer; por culpa de un mago aspiraba a una grandeza de la que nunca fue merecedor y cuya derrota costó muchas muertes y daños irreparables.

Colin siempre fue mi mejor amigo además de mi hermano, el que me conocía más que nadie, como yo lo conocía a él. Por eso es que, por más que me cueste, debo seguir adelante, no derrumbarme y pensar que murió por una causa noble, defendiendo sus ideales y luchando por nosotros: los hijos de muggles.

Es hora de abrir las ventanas, a Colin nunca le gustó que estuvieran cerradas. La luz del sol me encandila un poco, pero una vez que me acostumbro veo que es un dia hermoso, no hay ni una nube en el cielo y los árboles permanecen tan quietos por la falta de viento que parecen petrificados.

Sonrío por primera vez en semanas y abandono el lugar, voy a dar un paseo.

Al fin y al cabo, el verano siempre fue la estación preferida de mi hermano y, según él, "no hay que desperdiciar una estación tan perfecta para sacar fotos estando encerrados"...

* * *

Hola! Como están todos? espero que más que bien =)

Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico, así que ojala que les guste =)

Me dejarían sus reviews para saber su opinión? En verdad se los agradecería!

* * *


End file.
